Lies
by blue-bubble97
Summary: mini one-shot floods here, since there's been that irritating fanfiction error 2 bug. so here's another N x Touko oneshot :D


Ferris-Wheel Shipping – Lies

A disgustingly bright ray of sunlight woke me up. Screw the curtains. Hadn't even bothered to draw them last night. I squinted crossly, and then half-heartedly buried my head into my pillow.

Five more minutes, dammit…

"White?"

That voice woke me up. The voice was followed by two soft knocks on my bedroom door.

"Have you woken up?" The male's voice was crisp as he patiently waited for an answer. "This is N, by the way," he hastily added, sensing my vague confusion.

Ah, of course. N had moved in with us the day before. He was no longer the king of Team Plasma. Rather, an ordinary Pokémon trainer looking for a place to stay. My mother had dragged me to one side, and had started giving me 'The Talk'.

What the hell.

Right now, Cheren, Bianca, N and I stayed together in my house. Our parents had long since disappeared into the Sinnoh region on holiday. So it was just us, and Cheren just _had_ to play the Big Brother.

Dear nerdy, swotty Cheren. I bet you sent N up to bother me. I swear I'll kill you one day.

"God, did Cheren send you up?" I groaned, flopping off the bed and onto the floor, dragging the sheets along with me.

"…no. Actually, he's still not in. Neither is Black."

Dear nerdy, swotty Cheren. I'll let you live another day. BE HAPPY.

"So you woke me up at this ungodly hour of the morning…"

"It's nearly afternoon, White. Erm, I'm coming in…"

Oh.

N entered my room cautiously, as if I would be waiting behind the door to pounce on him.

Which I had done a few times, for the record.

He paused at the sight of me – a bagworm made of blankets on the floor.

"What?" I asked irritatedly. "I sleep like this!"

N laughed at my statement. "I doubt anybody sleeps on a cold wooden floor in the middle of winter." He proceeded to sit on the floor next to me, leaning his back against the wall.

"Are you always this grumpy in the morning?" N laughed again.

"If you had helped me draw the curtains last night, maybe I wouldn't have been this grumpy," I mumbled crossly, burying my head further into the mass of silky blankets.

"That would require me to enter your room while you were sleeping, so no thank you. Want me to draw them now?"

"…don't bother. It's too late."

I felt N's hand rubbing my back gently. "Well, then let's get you out of your bad mood," he teased. Flipping onto my back, I stared at his face, frowning.

"You can try, but it's not going to work." As I said this, I felt N slip a hand around my waist, and another around my knees.

"Hey! What the fu-"

N sat me onto his lap, and bent his head close to mine.

"Ssh, Bianca's still sleeping."

His lips were so close to my face that I could literally taste his words. My face was hot, and I begun to feel rather flustered. When N sensed me stiffening up, he automatically removed his hands from my body, and instead, gently pushed my head against the crook of his neck.

"Mm," I complied, and I hesitantly brushed my lips against his pale skin, coaxing a small noise of surprise out of N. Resting my head against his shoulder, I felt my bad mood melting away.

As I closed my eyes, I could feel N's warm hand creeping up my neck. Cupping my chin, he turned my face towards his. He stroked my cheek, and traced a finger along my eyebrows, then my nose. I shivered in pleasure, yet I was too afraid to open my eyes.

N's breath grew warmer, and warmer against my face to a point where my eyes flew open, curious as to what he was doing.

His face was only a few centimeters away from me now, our noses touching. His emerald eyes stared squarely into mine, urging me to close the gap between our lips. At this point, it was my decision. I was about to pull him into a kiss when…

"Guys? Where's Cheren?" The door slid open to reveal a very sleepy looking Bianca. Her puffy, yellow hair was in an even bigger mess than mine.

Bianca took one look at N and me, turned bright red and started to stammer. "Er… e-excuse me! I-I didn't meant t-to! I'll reme-member-r to knock next time…" And she ran out of the room, just like that.

…

"Shit," I cursed, breaking out of N's embrace. My bad mood was rapidly returning. So much for foreplay as a cure.

N sighed dramatically, and then pulled me into a hug again. "But I don't think it really matters if Bianca knows," he whispered by my ear, "It's not really a secret that we like each other."

I hated being told that I liked N _by _N. I was already embarrassed enough when Bianca just burst into the room and saw us in the middle of… well, whatever we were doing! So I was all ready to deny that I liked him. At least I'd be able to convince myself a little that I didn't like him if I said it out loud –

"Don't speak now," N interrupted my thoughts, "because whatever you say will now be a lie."

I flushed bright red, knowing perfectly well that it was true. Sometimes I couldn't stand it; the way N seemed to be able to open a tiny flap in my head and peer at what I was thinking about.

In that case, say hello to the cells shaped like N's head that's been growing in a tumor beside my brain.

"Well," I announced hotly, "then I won't be talking to you for the rest of the day since everything I'm going to say is a lie! Don't believe me, then!"

Standing up, I hurled my blankets onto the bed and stalked off. But before I could make it past the room entrance, I heard N mutter quietly: "We'll see."

I whipped around, narrowing my eyes. N just stood there with an innocent smile, smoothing out my sheets. "Said something?" I snarled.

"Do you hate me? Because I like you very much, White," N grinned, seating himself onto my bed.

When he said 'I like you very much', I wanted to melt. But if I gave in, he'd probably mock me for the rest of my life. The next moment, I was boiling over, having realized that N had put me in a tight spot to test me. Screw N! Why couldn't he just be gay with Cheren? Or Black, for that matter? If he was gay I wouldn't have fallen in love with him…I think. Oh god.

"N! How many times do you have to make me say it! I don't like you at all! Not one bit! NonoNO!"

…N was laughing.

The sound of shocked me. In fact, N was laughing so hard that he had rolled over onto his side on my bed, his apple green hair spread out on my silver blankets like soft, fine strands of silk.

"What's so funny?" I demanded angrily. "Until you can explain yourself, I'm SERIOUSLY not talking to you!"

N stood up, a smirk plastered onto his face. He bent down until his eyes were in level and staring straight into mine, making me blush.

"Remember how I said that everything you were going to say was going to be a lie?"


End file.
